Happily Never After
by Dreamzs
Summary: Kai's purpose in life is to eliminate the entire race of werewolves and along the way, he fall in love with Ray... Unknown to him, Ray is also a werewolf...KaixRay
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own it. **

**Happily Never After**

_A fairytale love that ended in shattering tragedy…_

**Love in first sight**

He grabbed him so suddenly that Rei almost screamed. One moment he was bent over picking herb and the next he was yanked up face to face with his captor. He lifted his eyes up to his captor and his breath caught in his throat.

He was so handsome. Under the early sunset, his hair was like silver falling against his shoulders in heavy waves and his eyes. They were the most striking violet Rei had ever seen. His loose white shirt was transparent because of the rain earlier and his legs were encased in black leather that was tucked into thick leather boots.

However, it wasn't his looks that caught Rei's attention. It was a faint scar on the left side of his face but if anything else it enchanted his looks and gave him a sense of mysterious that clung naturally to him.

Rei did not know how long they stood facing each other because for a moment time lost its meaning and then suddenly a shout from the other side freeze and shattered the silence forever.

He opened his mouth to scream for help but as quick as lighting, a hand clamped across his face. As hard as he struggled, it was useless. The grip that trapped him was as unbreakable as iron and it wasn't long before he gave up.

"I'm going to release my hand but promise me you won't scream?"

The words were softly uttered but the threat was not. His eyes were unreadable but just for a fleeing moment Rei could see the desperation in it before it was gone just as quickly.

He nodded even as his heart raced but just as his captor released his hand, footsteps dawned nearer. In an instant, the grip on his arm tightened almost to the degree of hurting before he was hauled off forcefully.

As hard as he tried to keep up with his captor's long strides, Rei found his knees getting weaker after a long distance when he collapsed breathlessly onto the ground.

"Please I..." Rei's eyes widened in panic when his captor stopped only to yank him up and also reduced his struggles with effortless ease before throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Let me go." he gasped out in shock but his captor only responded by moving faster and Rei was so afraid of falling that he kept quite.

Everything was in a blur as they moved fast through the forest and a while later, Rei found himself released abruptly onto the ground.

"You should be safe here." His captor said shortly before turning around as if about to leave.

"Wait!" The word was out of Rei's mouth before he could stop it.

He turned around impatient.

"What?"

"Where are you going?" Rei asked feeling foolish.

For a moment he thought he wouldn't answer.

However, his captor surprised him by closing the gap between them with two long strides and pressed a fleeing, soft kiss on his forehead.

"You be careful." He murmured and Rei was startled to see a glimpse of concern in his eyes because it seemed like he might be worried for his safely.

Closing his eyes, he drew in a shaky breath to organize his thoughts but when he opened his eyes, he found to his dismay that he was already gone.

Rei told himself a thousand times that he was being stupid in doing this but still he persisted in walking the direction his captor went. _Maybe if he hurried, he could still catch up with him._

But why should he care about him after he abducted him and almost scared him to death? Rei argued with himself.

But just the thought of how he left him softened Rei's heart. He sounded like he care, like he was helping him even through his actions were a little too much and what if he was really in trouble?

Sighing, Rei gave up his mental battle and quickened his steps.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own it.**

**Note:_ I want to thank everyone who reviewed in the previous chapter..._** **

* * *

Chapter 2**

_Where is he, _Rei mused while scanning the area thoroughly when suddenly he froze. His ears prinked at an agonized howl coming from the front and throwing caution to the wind, he ran as fast as he could while worrying what would happen next.

Squinting under the brightness of the sun, he could see him but his relief was short-lived when he saw that he was surrounded by three werewolves.

Rei drew in a horrified gasp as the scene in front of him played out.

Now no longer the cool-aloof stranger who carried him over a long distance because he wanted him to be safe instead in its place was a ruthless man who showed no mercy to his enemies.

With a growl, he grabbed his sword at his side before stabbing it deeply into the smallest wolf. Blood spattered everywhere but unfazed by this, he continued his assault when another wolf took him by surprise from behind.

But before Rei could blink, his fast reflexes saved him as he dodged just in time and he almost split the wolf into two with the brutal thrust of his sword.

Rei covered his mouth just in time and muffled a choked cry. He could not believe this was happening. Could not believe that the stranger he had just met could be so ruthless to kill in cold blood without even blinking.

The scene he just witnessed made him sick to his stomach. Even through he was under the sun, he shivered suddenly feeling chilled to the bone. He realized vaguely that he was terribly afraid.

Afraid of the stranger before him and afraid that he would suffer the same fate of the two wolves.

The last wolf that was left behind was a large, black wolf that leaped forward snarling sharp fangs.

His thickly furred body was immense, bigger than a normal wolf by half, his chest deep and powerful. He threw back his well shaped head, ears flat against his skull and howled angrily, startling all in the clearing.

However, Rei wasn't afraid for him instead he was afraid for the wolf. After what he had witnessed, he knew that his captor was more than capable of taking care of himself out there.

Numbly, all he could do was to stand rooted in the ground as he watched the fight enfolding and he knew that if he didn't do anything fast, the wolf was going to die.

He hesitated more afraid than anything but seeing the wolf in pain was all he could bear.

Drawing a deep breath, Rei knew what he was going to do regardless of the cost.

* * *

Kai was just about to lunge toward that wolf when a shout stopped him. 

His eyes widened in disbelief when he saw that it was that boy he just met. _I thought I told him to stay away_, he wandered absently.

And almost instantly, the disbelief was replaced by anger.

"What are you doing here?"

Rei flinched from the harshness of the tone.

"I..." he stuttered tongue-tied under his furious glare.

"I repeat what are you doing here?" his voice was devoid of any emotion but there was a layer of steel beneath it and Rei knew that he was furious.

"Please...you're going to kill him... can't you just...?" Rei tried weakly.

"Out of question." He replied coldly.

"But..." his voice trailed off at his icy glare.

Rei watched in stunned silence as his captor walked toward the now injured wolf that was lying helplessly in the open and he knew this time that it was now or never.

He grabbed his arm and tried pleading. "Please, he's already injured can't you just spare him?"

Kai's eyes were glistering in anger and he could not believe what he just heard. "You stay out of this." He growled with a barely controlled voice shoving Rei onto the ground.

Drawing a sharp breath, he willed himself to concentrate but all he could see were that boy's wide golden eyes looking at him pleadingly.

He knew that he should finished the job now but he could not help pausing and at the same time, the injured wolf seeing that Kai was distracted, attacked him from behind before rushing in to grab at his hand.

Rei's eyes widened in horror as realization dawned. "Watch out..." his warning died in his throat as Kai dropped his sword and fell back while the wolf's sharp nails scratched deeper into his chest.

Struggling hard against the wolf, his eyes darkened as he found himself trapped. The feeling of complete helplessness was terrifying familiar and memories came crushing back at full force.

No, Kai thought fiercely. There was no way he was going through that again but regardless of how hard he tried, he could no longer kept those dark feelings on bay.

Panic caused sweat to pearl on his brow as he fought both the wolf and his own inner demon.

And then, with a burst of strength he did not know he possessed, he flung the wolf off him while reaching for his sword.

This time there was no hesitant when he thrust the sword deeply into him as he relished his victory.

* * *

At that moment, Rei instantly recoiled at the fury look in his eyes as he walked toward him, his intention visible from every angle of his face...

* * *

Please review...


End file.
